1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a predictive apparatus for regulating or controlling supply values, such as indoor climate control values or process values of an energy generator or energy distribution system.
Such apparatuses are suitable, for example, for heating/cooling buildings, wherein by means of the apparatus heat energy or cooling energy can be saved. Further, such apparatuses are also suitable for operating an energy storage system such as, for example, a cold store.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of this kind is known from EP 462 815, in which a tuner is used to establish a variable time horizon and a sampling rate.
In WO 94/27202, it is suggested that to minimise costs, electrical heating is switched according to tariff and weather forecast data received.
It is also known to model in a predictive controller a building or respectively a room with a neuronal network (Mario El-Khoury et al: NEUROBAT, Predictive Neuro-fuzzy Building Control System. May 1998).
With known predictive control apparatuses, there is the disadvantage that in general, with reasonable computing complexity, only relatively short time horizons, for example of 6 hours, can be calculated, which is here considered as insufficient.
The object of the invention is to propose a predictive apparatus with which necessary values can be reliably calculated over a substantially longer time horizonxe2x80x94that is to say one or more days- using inexpensive means.
If the supply values are indoor climate control values, a room or building model is used. By using a room or building model, basically a simpler structure is produced for the regulating and control apparatus, as by means of said model both the regulating method based on a heat curve and the optimum start and stop time control method, known as OSSC, and in addition the switch for heat limits, can be used.
Further, energy saving by minimising a cost function can be obtained wherein the cost function advantageously includes comfort and energy terms.
The invention provides predictive apparatus for controlling or regulating supply values, wherein the apparatus is provided with:
a first data store, in which rules, based on a linear consumer model, for calculating process values are stored,
a second data store, in which the rules for restrictions or limit values to be observed for process values and values derived from process values are stored, and
means for repeatable optimising of the energy consumption or of the energy costs with the aid of linear or quadratic programming, wherein the means is configured such that the optimising can be carried out over a sliding time horizon.
Advantageous configurations are set forth in the dependent claims.